


Cas' Proposal

by mathsho96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsho96/pseuds/mathsho96
Summary: Cas is nervous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	Cas' Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! i wrote a small ficlet because i listened to mitski’s cover of let’s get married too much!!! hope you like it, happy destiel wedding day everyone x

Cas is somewhat nervous, he realises. Free will and feelings are beautiful, he knows, but there's often a side effect of moments like this, where he used to be able to quench his jitters and he no longer can. Sam reassures him that he felt a similar way with Eileen, and is telling him again now through quietly comforting messages with smiley faces at the end of them.

The tape deck is sitting idly in the kitchen, and the coffee machine is purring. He thinks about how much things have changed. Even the bunker, a place that used to hold grand meetings and was a place of solemn occupation, has been affected by them. The fridge is covered in scribbled drawings, the counters are all a different colour and spattered with food and drink stains (much to Dean's chagrin) and every surface has pictures of them and their family proudly placed throughout. They transformed this place; it's a reflection of them and their journey.

Cas waits.

* * *

Dean churns in his bed, the covers half off and pillow crunched underneath him. He sighs deeply, reaches out, and realises he's woken up alone today. It's not that it's not happened before, and for the longest time it was his norm; waking up alone today is strange though because he's not been waking up alone for three months now.

Dean twists, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Cas isn't there. He decides he's not gonna be grumpy about it and that he's actually going to be normal about it. With some effort, he clambers out and looks over to the mirror in their room. There're a couple pillow creases in his cheek and his hair is sticking up wildly. He nods and smiles briefly; there are a couple grey hairs on his temples. The clock says it's only 7am.

Dean walks out in his tshirt, boxers and his grandpa slippers, as Sam has come to call them. He scratches his stomach through his top as he plods down the corridor.

"Cas?" He calls out, voice creaking with sleep. He keeps talking down, through the bunker. He's not in the library, or the main meeting room, so that leaves the kitchen he considers. Once he's close enough he calls out, "Cas, why're you up so early?" He leans against the door frame. He sees Cas' striken face, wide eyes and panics, "Shit, Cas, what's wrong." He starts to walk quickly towards him, arms lightly outstretched.

"Wait Dean." Cas says, and oh my god, is Cas nervous?

"Okay," He pauses where he is, half in. "Tell me what's wrong Cas, you're worrying me." Dean knows he looks a little busted up right now, and a small panic of his own starts bubbling up within him.

Cas leans over to the tape deck Dean didn't even realise was there. He hits play.

_Hey baby, baby  
I've been gone, I've been gone, I've been so far gone lately  
And I know it's bad when we look out  
But bad, bad people don't live in our house so_

"Cas," Dean whispers.

_I'm gonna look good for you, honey  
Get my myself together, spend you all of my money, yeah  
I know it's hard enough to love me  
But I woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"_

Dean's mouth falls open slightly and he stops breathing.

_Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
I don't wanna walk alone  
Let's just get married_

"Dean,"

_Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
'Cause we don't wanna walk alone  
Or run away, hey._

"Dean, will you-" Cas begins again. He swallows hard. He knows Dean knows what he's going to ask, he knows that Dean's looking at him with expectations and he knows he should say it before Dean closes the distance between them completely.

_I want my honey  
They think they know what we're going through, they don't know nothing  
I know it's bad when we look out  
But bad, bad people, they don't live in our house so  
I'm gonna get right for you, honey  
I'll take all of my medicine, spend you all my money, yeah  
I know it's hard enough to love me  
But I woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"_

Dean is standing in front of him. His face are soft. "I know we've not been together long, and I know we're not traditional, but,"

_Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
I don't wanna walk alone  
Let's just get married_

"I can't imagine being without you. I never want to be apart."

_Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
'Cause we don't wanna walk alone  
Or run away_

"Will you marry me, Dean." Cas finally says and it's not even a question.

_Change me at all costs  
Starlight and star-crossed  
Take me so breathless  
We could be reckless  
Why don't you change me at all costs?  
Starlight and star-crossed  
Take me so breathless  
Woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"_

Dean doesn't say anything. His breathing is deep, and Cas can see the gloss in his eyes. He leans down, gives Cas a long, gentle kiss. All the tension Cas was holding melts away, and he leans slightly when Dean's hand cups his face.

_Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
I don't wanna walk alone  
Let's just get married  
Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
'Cause we don't wanna walk alone  
Or run away, hey!_

The tape fades and they're left in their quiet.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean finally stutters out. "Of course I will."


End file.
